


Submit.

by Renezinha



Series: Nimmy AUs. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bdsm live show, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Collared and leashed, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Double Life, Drunk!Jimmy, F/M, Gay!Jimmy, Happy Ending, IKEA jokes, Illustrated, Infidelity, It shows, Jealous!Jimmy, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Not a native English speaker, Nurse!Nick, Public Sex, Purgatory is a club, Riding, Safewords, Shaky Marriage, Shibari, Submission, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <i>Jimmy Novak was stuck. </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Stuck in a marriage that had ended almost at the same it had started, stuck in a job so dull and unsatisfying, sometimes he wished he could quit and tell that bastard of a man he has for a Boss to go fuck himself.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>But he couldn't, could he?</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>After all, he had a wife and daughter who needed him at home. Amelia needed him to pay the bills, Claire needed him because she was his daughter and she'd always love him unconditionally. Jimmy is well aware that if Claire had never been born in the first place, he and Amelia would have gone their separate ways many years ago...and even if he knew this, even if it was supposed to hurt him, he found himself not caring one bit at all. He cared about his wife, he did...but did he love her?</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div><br/><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>[With art made by <i>me</i> and colored by my friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a></b> <b>in chapter 3. Art made by <i>me</i> in chapter 4 and 6. Art made by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi">Mashuradi</a> in chapter 6 as well.]</b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Novak was stuck. 

Stuck in a marriage that had ended almost at the same it had started, stuck in a job so dull and unsatisfying, sometimes he wished he could quit and tell that bastard of a man he has for a Boss to go fuck himself.

But he couldn't, could he?

After all, he had a wife and daughter who needed him at home. Amelia needed him to pay the bills, Claire needed him because she was his daughter and she'd always love him unconditionally. Jimmy is well aware that if Claire had never been born in the first place, he and Amelia would have gone their separate ways many years ago...and even if he knew this, even if it was supposed to hurt him, he found himself not caring one bit at all. He cared about his wife, he did...but did he love her?

Their marriage had been shaky from the start.

Having Claire didn't change anything. Not between him and Amelia at least, because the moment he saw his baby's wide eyes looking at him right after she was born, he had immediately fallen in love with his daughter. He'd do anything for her.

And he knows Amelia would too. Their love for Claire is not what's at stake here, their withering relationship is.

Amelia is well aware their marriage has problems but she had never bothered to talk about it whenever Jimmy was brave enough to bring up the subject. After all, they had a good life. A good home...and even though Novak hated his job as an advertising sales agent, he was good at it and it paid well.

As for intimacy, now that was a whole different story.

They still engage in sexual intercourse every now and then...though Jimmy does not like it very much. And he knows Amelia doesn't like it either. Even if she's the one taking the initiative most of times, playing the role she is supposed to play in their relationship. The good wife. The wife that does not neglect her husband.

It was nothing but a façade, too.

Who was she trying to fool?

Sometimes Jimmy wished she'd just...get herself an affair and leave him alone.

A thought that had actually crossed his mind since they got married. The woman knew about his preferences regarding sexuality...and though he had gotten her pregnant while being absolutely wasted and out of his mind back then, she knew.

Jimmy liked men.

What they had was nothing but a mistake...it was, but neither of them would dare to call their daughter a mistake. An accident, yes, but never a mistake.

And Jimmy, well Jimmy felt like he was suffocating. He needed an escape, he needed...something. Needed to have all control slip away from him and had someone else caring for him, giving him what he needs, what he craves...

Giving him what he doesn't even know he needs. Yet.

 

Jimmy was sitting on the couch, in the living room, eyes glued to the tv screen but not really paying attention to whatever was on. He had spaced out for a moment, seeming lost in his thoughts, when the voice of his little girl had him snapping out of his stupor.

“Daddy!” The child pouted, looking up at her father. “Are you even listening?”

“I am, promise!” He laughed, giving his daughter a look of affection, noticing the book and notebook she had brought with her.”What is it, Claire bear?” Jimmy asked, reaching out a hand to tuck a rebel blond lock behind the girl's ear.

“I need help. With math...” She sighed. “Mommy said to come to you because she is busy.”

And Jimmy snorted. Claire always comes to him when she needs help with homework anyway.

“Of course, baby.” The man scooted to his left, making some room on the couch, and patted the vacant spot beside him. “Sit.” The girl grinned and hopped into the couch, settling next to her dad, placing the book and notebook on her lap. “So...how may i help you, little lady?”

The girl giggled. “Daaad...”

“What?” He chuckled.

“I am a big lady, not little. I told you.”

“Sorry!” He raised his hands in surrender. “You're right. Tell me, big lady that is definitely not little...what math problems are troubling you this time?”

“This one.”

The little girl opened her book and showed the math problem to her dad. “I don't know how to...calculate the speed. It's very hard!”

Jimmy smiled fondly at his daughter, eyes darting to the problem written on the book. “Let's see...'Your favorite aunt is flying to your house next month. She is coming from San Francisco to Buffalo.It's a five hour flight and she lives three thousand and sixty miles away from you. How fast does the plane go?' Huh.”

“See! It's hard, daddy! The teacher is crazy.”

“Claire!”

“She is.” The little girl repeated, rolling her eyes.

“Mrs Winchester is a good teacher...maybe you just need to start paying more attention in class instead of...”He smirked, tilting his head towards the quick sketched drawings at the side of the page. “...drawing Angels all the time.”

Claire bit her lip, afraid her dad would scold her for that. “I...i really like Angels.”

If the posters and toys in her room were anything to go by.

“I know you do. And it's okay. Just don't draw in class and you won't have troubles with math anymore, okay?”

She squinted.

“Claire...?”

“Fineee...”

“That's my good girl.” He grinned. “Now. Back to our math problem...”

 

That same night, Amelia woke up Jimmy around two am. Claire, who had spent the whole day and afternoon just fine, was currently suffering from a high fever and they needed to take her to the Hospital as soon as possible.

“I thought i had more medicine.” Amelia kept saying as Jimmy drove them to the local Hospital. “It's just...it has been so long since she got sick, i thought...”

“Stop blaming yourself.” Said Jimmy, swiftly turning his gaze from the road to the rearview mirror to check on his wife and daughter in the backseat. “I thought we had more, too.”

“But i am her mother-”

“And i am her father.” The man sighed, focusing on the road ahead.”Your point?”

“Mommy, daddy...”Claire shivered against her mother's chest, sniffling. “Don't fight again, please.”

“We're not fighting, honey bug, mommy and daddy are just...”Amelia trailed off, absently biting on her lower lip, unsure of what to say, her heart breaking a little at their daughter's request.

“We're...we're almost at the Hospital sweetie. Hang in there.” Jimmy ended up saying, chest clenching too. 

 

When they got to the Hospital and informed the receptionist of their daughter's condition, the young woman behind the counter had been nice and comprehensive enough to let Amelia and Claire go inside right away, without having to wait for their turn, while Jimmy stayed behind to fill in the register file for their little girl.

“Thank you, uh...”Jimmy took a look at the woman's name tag, reading: Caroline Johnson, and then looked back at her. “ Mrs Johnson.”

“No need to thank me, Mr Novak.” She replied, smiling, after reading his name on the file.”And it's just...Miss actually. You can call me Caroline.”

“Oh, of course, i am sorry, i don't know why i assumed you, uh...no offense.”

“None taken.”She laughed lightly, finding the man's awkwardness to be quite adorable, shaking her head in amusement. His hair was a mess and so was his suit, and the whole package was just...Jimmy was easy in the eyes. Very easy. Too bad this one is married, she thought.“You can go to your wife and daughter. Ask Nick, he'll know where to find them.”

Jimmy nodded. “Right. Nick. Got it. Thanks again, Mrs-...Caroline.”

“Don't mention it!” She watched Jimmy disappear behind the doors and took a deep breath, turning in her chair to face the computer, watching out of the corner of her eye as yet another patient approached the reception counter. “Just a moment, sir.”

 

Jimmy wandered down the hall, peeking inside every consult room, finding most of them empty. Right, it was late in the night, personnel was reduced. Makes sense. Even if people get sick at night too.

Not finding his wife and daughter anywhere, he tried remembering the name the receptionist had given him. What was it again...Nick?

“Hello?” A male voice came from behind him, startling him a little, and when he turned around, he saw this...gorgeous, tall blue-eyed blond man, staring at him like he...like he is crazy, probably. “You look a little lost there, fella, may i help you?”

Jimmy closed his gaping mouth, softly nodding his head. “Y-yes. Yes. I...i am Claire Novak's father, do you know where i can find her, uh...” Name tag read: Nicholas Allen. Right, he's the Nick Ms Johnson-Caroline mentioned. “Mr Allen?”

“But of course.”Smirking, the blond spun on his heels and started walking towards the end of the corridor. “This way, Mr Novak.”

Don't look at his ass, Jimmy thought. Don't look, don't look...he's looking. And damn if that isn't a very nice, firm ass he has got on him.

Jimmy wanted to slap himself for lusting after the nurse. He had met him, what...a minute ago? No, not even a minute ago, he realized! Focus Jimmy, he breathed, you have a little daughter to take care of.

 

Nick had moved to Pontiac only a few months ago and the man had started working at the local Hospital right away mostly because they had few available nurses at the moment back then. It was not his first time in Pontiac though. He had been to town several times before...and since it had everything he was looking for, he decided it was best to move from Delaware once and for all.

And even if he hadn't scored the job at the Hospital, he'd still have his ways to make money. 

Unconventional ways one might say.

And it's exactly because of his secret part-time job, that the moment he looked at Mr Novak, he knew exactly what kind of man he was. 

If his ten years of experience were anything to go by.

Nick led Jimmy into Claire's room and even pushed the door open for him. “Here they are, Mr Novak.” He said, a bright smile spreading across his face. “Doctor Gaines will be with you in a minute.”

“Thank you, Mr Allen.” Jimmy thanked the nurse and upon realizing he was probably holding eye contact with the other man for longer than necessary, he quickly looked away, dodging Nick's piercing blue eyes.

“Daddy! What took you so long?” Claire complained from the bed and Jimmy thought he might have heard Nick snickering before he left the room.

 

Dr Gaines entered the consult room a few minutes later and after greeting the parents, he proceeded to evaluate Claire's health state. Besides the high fever, the little girl had a mild ear infection, nothing that couldn't be handled with the right antibiotics, Gaines reassured the mother, noticing her guilt regarding their daughter's situation.

The doctor insisted Claire stayed for a couple more hours, just until the fever lowers to a more acceptable temperature at least, and then instructed the parents to give their child water and keep her cool, even if she complains about the cold. 

“Alright, Mr Allen will return a moment later with the paracetamol and i am guessing you will be able to go home in an hour or two tops.” The man smiled, looking from the parents to the little girl. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Claire shook her head, clinging tightly to her mother's shirt. 

“She's just afraid of needles, doctor.” Amelia explained, an easy smile curling over her lips now that their daughter was being taken care of. “”Like any other child, i suppose. And since none were used...”

“Well, i am a grown up and i am still afraid of needles.” Said Jimmy, making Claire laugh. “There's no shame in that. Right, baby?” He winked at the little girl, smiling when she winked back.

“I will be on my way then.” The doctor shook both Amelia and Jimmy's hands and approached Claire to shake her little hand as well. “Feel better.” And then he left.

“The doctor was nice, wasn't he?” Amelia ran her fingers through the girl's hair, finding it damp because of the fever. “As soon as you feel better, you'll have a nice, long bath, okay?”

“With bubbles?”

“All the bubbles you want and more.” Amelia grinned, leaning to press a little kiss against her daughter's forehead.

Smiling, Claire started coughing and Amelia looked up at her husband. “Can you get her some water?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Jimmy headed to the door, pushed it open, and he almost bumped against Nick who was just about to enter the room. “Sorry!”

“Brought Claire's medicine.” He said, shaking the flask in front of him, wearing the same smirk Jimmy had seen in his face before. “And a blanket.” Tucked under his arm.

“Oh, good, i was just...about to get her some water.”

“Okay.” But when Jimmy made no move to get out of the way, Nick cleared his throat, lifting a brow in obvious amusement.

“Right, i...should go. Now.” He was blushing, wasn't he? What is it about this guy that turns Jimmy into a blushing, stuttering mess?

“You probably should.” Nick teased.

Jimmy nodded and walked past the nurse, not even daring to look behind. He wasn't going to look behind, he wasn't...crap. He just did. And Nick was looking back at him. Well, shit.

 

After medicating Claire and making sure the child was comfortable, Nick told the parents he'd be right outside in case they needed something. Amelia had smiled at the nurse and thanked him while Jimmy tried very hard not to look at the man in the eye as he thanked him as well.

Of course Nick didn't find the other man's gesture offensive, he smirked instead, knowing Mr Novak would come to him eventually. One way or the other.

He knows the type.

“Mommy, i'm cold.” Claire shivered and Amelia reached for the thin blanket the nurse had brought them, wrapping it around her daughter's trembling form.

“I know, it will be over soon, okay?” Amelia kissed her cheek, caressing her hair. “Do you want anything else, more water maybe?”

“Water.”

“Jimmy...the bottle's empty, mind grabbing another one?”

And Jimmy, who had been kind lost in his own thoughts for a while now, kinda startled when his wife directed her words at him. “Yes. I mean, no, i'll go get it.”

Novak walked out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him. This time, instead of going all the way back to the cafeteria, he chose to take a chance with the vending machine across the hallway. Looked kind of old and the type that would eat your money and not give what you picked, but he still went there.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, he did not see nurse Nick anywhere. Jimmy frowned. Didn't the man say he'd be right ouside in case they needed anything? Well, where is he then, huh? How very unprofessional of him, he thought. Tsk.

Jimmy walked over to the machine and after checking the number beneath the water bottles in display, he inserted a couple coins into the slot and pressed said number. The machine made a weird noise and though the bottle fell off, it never came out.

Figures. Why did he even bother?

Sighing, Jimmy looked around, making sure no one was looking his way, and tried hitting the machine. Once. Twice. And when that didn't work, he tried putting his hand into the pick-up slot. A second hand followed because he had heard the bottle fall, he did. Maybe he could reach it if he...

 

And that's how Nick found Mr Novak a few moments later. With both of his hands stuck into the machine's pick-up slot.

Jimmy couldn't be more embarrassed.

“That machine's been faulty since they brought it here.”Nick provided, using a tiny plastic spoon to stir the coffee he poured himself into a cup just a minute ago. “I think it had a warning sign before...hm...”Nick looked around, spotting a piece of paper on the floor, right next to the machine. “That's probably it.”

Novak, who had swiftly pulled his hands away, coughed and straightened up. “Well, it ate my coins and didn't give me my water.”

Laughing, Nick approached Jimmy, the cute, confused expression on the man's face not going unnoticed by him, as he handed his coffee to the man. “Allow me. I've got some experience.”

Jimmy kind of squinted, holding the warm plastic cup between his hands, as he absently tilted his head to the side, watching as the blond came to stand before the machine. And when he kicked it, the bottle of water he had paid for, suddenly appeared in the pick-up slot. What sorcery is this?! “Oh...i...i see. You know its tricks. I was going to try and kick it next, hmm...”

Nick reached for the bottle and turned around, handing it to the other man. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Jimmy felt his cheeks and neck heating up, hoping the nurse wouldn't notice he was blushing. Again. Perhaps the dim lights in that area would hide the color of his cheeks, maybe-

“You're blushing, Mr Novak.” The blond said, taking his coffee back. “Not the first time i see it happen since you got here, so...i have to ask. Are you feeling well?” He teased, knowing perfectly his presence was what caused the man to act awkwardly around him. Jimmy wasn't his first nor he would be his last.

He noticed. But of course he noticed it! Every single time! Jimmy didn't know what to say...should he lie and say he was red as a tomato because he had some..strange disease he has yet to come up with a name for? “I...i am okay.” He ended up saying, in a very low, shy voice.

“Take the water to your daughter.” Nick said, his voice confident, authoritarian even. “Meet me in the men's restroom in five.”

“...what?” Jimmy blinked, not being used to being talked to like that by strangers. Especially by strangers as attractive as Nick. His heart was beating madly against his chest and...what the hell was happening anyway?!

“Go.” Nick left and Jimmy remained rooted to place, wondering why he felt so compelled to obey the man's orders like he was some sort of loyal, little puppy.

 

Jimmy was still feeling a little weak at the knees when he finally snapped out of it and returned to his daughter's room.

“Here's your water, Claire bear.” He smiled, handing the bottle to his wife, later approaching his daughter so he could leave a little kiss on the top of her head. “Feeling a little better?”

“Let mommy help you with that...”Amelia opened the bottle and approached it to Claire's lips, only to have her daughter rolling her eyes at her in a manner that said: _I'm big enough to drink water by myself_. “Okay, fine.” Amelia grinned, letting Claire handle the bottle all by herself.

“I am better, daddy.” She said after taking a sip of water. “When can we go home? I'm tired...”

“She actually looks a lot better, Jimmy.” Said Amelia, as she used the hem of the blanket to clean the little girl's lips. “You should go find the doctor so he can discharge her.”

“Okay.” And how many minutes have passed again?

 

Jimmy silently left the room and jogged towards the men's restrooms before he could go and find the doctor, because...whatever Nick had to tell him would be quick, right? Then again, they are meeting in a bathroom...and Jimmy still recalls the old days, the wild days. Good times.

Besides, he could tell Nick to call Dr Gaines.

Kill two birds with one stone, he tried to convince himself.

Jimmy entered the bathroom and found Nick leaning against the wide, long sink counter, arms crossed over his chest and a predatory smile on his face.

What did he do that...it led him to this, he wonders? Was Jimmy that obvious?

“Mr Novak.” Nick started, unfolding his arms, taking a look at his wrist watch. “Four minutes, huh. How very eager of you.”

What?

“Excuse me, i...i don't think i understand what's going on in here.” Jimmy said...and in part, it was true. He was kind of confused. Flabbergasted was a good word too. Because stuff like this don't happen to _happily_ married men like him...do they?

“Oh, but i think you do.” The blond smirked, pushing himself off the sink. “James.” He walked to Jimmy with long, confident strides, and easily cornered the other man against the wall.”I have dealt with the likes you for so long...for too damn long.”

The likes of him?

“You want something...something you don't even know you crave...”And now the blond was invanding Jimmy's personal space, leaning forward to whisper those words into his ear. Jimmy found himself willingly accepting the proximity, feeling telltale heat pooling in his groin, filling his already half hard cock into fullness. “Something that only i can give you, James. _Jimmy_.”

And to let the dark haired man know he was dead serious, he lowered a hand to grip him hard through his slacks.

Jimmy released a moan and quickly shut his mouth, embarrassed. “I...i-”

“I'd do you right here, against this wall, if i wasn't working and your family wasn't in the room right across the hall.”

Fuuuuuuck, but Jimmy could have come of his words alone. He sure knew what to say, didn't he? He wanted to say something, wanted to tell him that he was wrong, that he didn't want this...but who was he trying to fool anyway? He wanted this, he wanted it _bad_.

And wow, things sure escalated quickly.

“It's okay, baby.” Nick snickered, releasing him, and taking a couple steps backwards. “There will be other opportunities...as a matter of fact, here.”

Jimmy reached for the card Nick handed him, with trembling hands, and read the name **Purgatory** on it. There was an address below, too. Was it...a bar? A restaurant? Jimmy didn't know. And he has lived in Pontiac for the most part of his life. 

“You will find me there.” The nurse was already making his way to the door. “Ask for Lucifer.” And then, just like that, he was gone.

Jimmy was still leaning against the wall, chest going up and down as he tried to calm his breathing.

Nick had...Nick had touched him. And he had, what...had he sort of... asked him out? 

Purgatory. Lucifer. _Huh_.

Crap, he forgot to ask Nick to call Dr Gaines.

He's **fucked**.


	2. Chapter 2

Only a couple of days have passed, but Claire was feeling a lot better already. Thank God. 

Amelia was getting her ready for school that morning while Jimmy prepared breakfast for the three ot them, like he usual does. Toast for his wife, waffles for Claire, and black coffee for him.

Jimmy's been kind of distracted lately, finding himself staring at the strange card Nick had given him back at the Hospital a couple nights ago. 

Purgatory. Ask for Lucifer.

Was he actually considering the nurse's offer?

He's curious, he really is, and he's been aroused like a horny sixteen year old since the blond gripped him and nearly brought him to completion with nothing but his words. Hopefully, Amelia hadn't noticed a thing. Even if he often wakes her up whenever his erection is poking at her thigh and he's drooling in his sleep. She usually wakes him up with soft kisses and offers to handle it for him and he lets her...and he allows himself to close his eyes and picture Nick's hands around his cock instead, not Amelia's. Never hers.

Fantasizing about strong, masculine hands is not new to him but at least he had found himself a nice face to associate to the recurring male figure in his fantasies.

It was great.

And he comes embarrassingly quick everytime.

“School Bus is here!” Claire stuffed a piece of waffle into her mouth and snatched another one from the bowl as she ran to the door.

“This early?” Jimmy muttered. “Okay, sweetie, see you later! Have a good day.”

“You forgot your math notebook! Claire!” Amelia jogged outside as well, making a bee line for the bus.

Jimmy watched them through the window, smiling at the way their little daughter's cheeks flushed red at the embarrassment of having her mom scolding her for forgetting her math homework. Claire's just ten and she already wants to look cool in front of her friends.

Sometimes Jimmy wished she didn't have to grow up.

He sat up drinking his coffee, making a face at how bad it tasted. “Forgot the sugar. Again.” He snorted, blaming his very active imagination, as he reached for the sugar jar, watching out of the corner of his eye when Amelia walked back into the kitchen.

“Aren't you late for work?” The blonde asked as she started clearing the table.

“It's not even nine yet.” He replied, stirring the sugar inside his cup with a little spoon.

“Jimmy.” Amelia frowned, tilting her head towards the clock right above the fridge. “It's nine fifteen.”

“What?!”

 

He couldn't focus at work either.

Jimmy kept replaying the scene in that Hospital bathroom over and over again...and when one of his co-workers suddenly snapped his fingers in front of his face, he nearly fell off the chair. That's just how deep into his thoughts he has been lately!

“You alright, fella?” The man snickered, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Of course i am, i...i'm fine, Roger.” The phone started ringing but he didn't make any move to pick it up. “Did you want something?”

“You gonna answer that?”

“What?” Jimmy blinked, confused.

“The phone's ringing...God, Jimmy, the hell has gotten into you?” Roger laughed. “Never seen you like this before. You're always so focused and...” And the phone kept ringing. “Pick that damn thing up, will you?”

Roger has been promoted to Sales Manager only a few weeks ago, but the stick up his ass seemed to be too far deep to be removed anytime soon. That's just how cocky the man has become.

Jimmy answered the call after the sixth ring and when he looked up, Roger was already walking away. Good. They might be childhood friends and all, but he has been a pain in his ass since the promotion. He can't blame him though, he would probably act the same way if the promotion had been given to him instead.

“Thank you, Mr Weiss. I am glad you have chosen us to promote your chain of restaurants. Of course. Our team is looking forward to work with you again soon. Have a nice day, Mr Weiss.”

Finishing the call, Jimmy put the phone down and turned to the computer on his left. Another satisfied client. Good to know.

He was about to start writing an e-mail about the Weiss case, when he recalled the card Nick had given him. It's not like he can stop thinking about it anyway. He guessed...it wouldn't hurt if he tried searching that Purgatory place online, right? Of course he'd make sure to clear his browser history when he is done. The company has a strict policy about using social networks during work hours, but...this was nothing like that, was it? It was just...research.

Right, research!

Why didn't he think about it sooner? He could have done it at home....huh, then again...maybe not. As weird as it might sound, his working place was safer.

Jimmy lifted himself a little off his chair, peeked over the edge of his cubicle, and after making sure no one was around, he sat back down and let his fingers work the keyboard as he googled: Purgatory, Pontiac.

A few results popped up on the screen and Jimmy clicked on the first link. It immediately opened a new page with a large red and black logo with the name of the place, and he kind of squinted when he noticed the outline of a whip hanging from the Y at the end. Just what kind of establishment was th-oooh!

There were pictures of..naked people with ropes tightly tied around their legs and arms, hanging from the ceiling and...was what a guy in a cat costume, wearing a spiked collar and a leash around his neck while some other dude with a mask whipped his back?

“It's a BDSM club.” He muttered.

Oh.

Nick had given him the card to a...BDSM club. Okay then. His words back then started to make a lot more sense now. Well, sort of.

Jimmy was blushing, hard, feeling a little bit uncomfortable below the belt, and when he shifted on his chair, he let out a soft moan. He was hard and when he moved, his erection brushed against the fabric of his slacks...and the friction, God, the friction was maddening.

Jimmy's curiosity had him looking at the majority of pictures posted into their most recent gallery and he couldn't help but wondering...did he have any fetishes? He has never given the subject much thought before, not even in his most rebel years, but now...

He had liked it when Nick cornered him in the bathroom. He had liked it...a lot. Jimmy had gotten hard in record time and he had almost come in his pants when the nurse touched him, so...perhaps he might have one. Perhaps he would like to... relinquish control to someone else, let them do whatever they want to him.

Would he be okay with getting tied up and whipped though?

He'll never know until he tries it, right?

“I'm going to hell...” He mumbled, clicking on the next album. “I'm so g-...what?” A particular picture seemed to catch his attention and when he leaned closer to the screen, his heart nearly skipped a beat. That man...that was...

“...Nick?”

Nurse Nick was wearing a dark suit with a red tie, and he was sitting down on a comfy chair, nursing a glass of whisky, he assumed, as he comfortably rested his feet over the naked form of a woman on all fours on the floor. He was smiling visciously at the camera and Jimmy blushed...it was almost like the Nick in the picture could actually see him.

Nick was in the next picture too. And in the next one as well. And in the next...the next...

Was he a client or...did he work there?

Jimmy had no idea.

Then again, the blond did tell him to ask for Lucifer whenever he drops by. Huh.

“Novak!”

Jimmy jumped, clumsy fumbling with the keyboard and the mouse, closing the page. “Y-yes?!”

“Gee, chill...!”

Jimmy turned around on the chair and looked up at the man leaning against the cubicle. “What is it, Ben? I'm busy.”

“Hah. Clearly.” Ben smirked, winking an eye at him. Oh God, had he seen any of that...”Lunch break, remember? Wanna grab a burger?”

Lunch break already? Jimmy checked his wrist watch, letting out a groan at the current hour. Fifteen past noon. “Yeah, okay.”

“Carl's Burgers okay?”

“Yes.” Jimmy nodded, smiling. “They're my favorite.”

“Let's go then!” But when Jimmy didn't get up, Ben lifted a brow at him.

“Just, uh...give me a minute. I have to finish this e-mail. It'll be quick!” Said Jimmy. “Meet you outside.”

“Alright.” Ben walked away and Jimmy cursed the inappropriate boner between his legs. He'll just have to wait until it goes down so he can leave.

One thing's sure, he'll never allow curiosity to take the best of him again, especially when he's at work.

 

Around nine pm, Nick arrived to Purgatory.

The nurse greeted the bulky bouncers by the door , took a look at the long line outside, and walked into the club. It's a good thing his shift at the Hospital ended earlier today and he gets to come to the club to perform and make some extra money.

Money might be good, sure, but it's not the main reason why he does it.

Nick likes it.

There's always people willing to submit to him...and the power that comes with it, the rush? The rush is much better than any drugs or booze out there.

“Luci!” A very cheerful redhead walked to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Been a while, huh? A week?”

“A week and a half. “He said, smirking, placing a little kiss on her cheek before she pulled away from the hug. “Missed me, Anna?”

Of course almost no one working in Purgatory uses their real names. Not in public, at least. Anna's real name is Julie actually.

“I might have.” She smirked back, playfully punching him on the shoulder. “Two regulars of mine have asked about you, and they're supposed to be MINE.” The woman rolled her eyes in a very dramatic way, making Nick chuckle. “What did you do to them?”

“Nothing they didn't ask for.” He winked.

“Such a tease. Ugh!” Anna laughed. “Oh, right. I almost forgot. The boss wanted to see you. He's in his office.”

“Crowley wants to see me?” Nick frowned. 

Anna nodded. “Since we didn't know when you were coming back, he told me to tell you...whenever i saw you again. And i am seeing you right now, aren't i?” A smirk.

“That you are, red.” He joked, poking her nose. “Okay, i'll go see what he wants. See you later.”

“Yeah. I have to go get ready for my performance anyway. Later, Luci!”

Nick waved her goodbye, for now, and crossed through the dressing rooms towards Crowley's office. The blond knocked on the door and after a raspy 'come in', he pushed it open and walked inside. 

“Evening, Mr Crowley.” He greeted, gently closing the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?”

“Ah, Mr Allen.” The club owner rose from his chair and circled his desk to greet the other man with a shake of hands. “A pleasure to see you again.” Crowley said, in a deep british accent, gesturing towards the empty chair in front of his desk. “Have a seat, there is something i would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Nick took a seat and watched Crowley return to his seat as well.

“I will go straight to the point, Mr Allen.” The owner leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, interlacing his fingers together, casting the blond a rather intriguing look. “Ever since you showed up around here...there have been, well...”

“Complaints?” Nick interrupted.

Crowley chuckled, shaking his head in denial. “The total opposite of that actually. Our regulars...and we have really old regulars, VIP, important people...as you may have noticed already, well, just so happens some of them have showed a particular interest on you.”

Whom, he wondered?  
Then again, most of the people requesting his services always wear masks. The ones who are afraid of being recognized, that is.

“I see. Your point...?” Nick asked, narrowing his eyes, not sure where Crowley's going with all this.

“They are willing to pay a lot of money for you.”

“For me?”

“For your services, Mr Allen.” Crowley smirked. “There's this woman, Ms Masters...”

“Doesn't ring a bell.” Nick shrugged. He has dominated many men and women before and it's not like he was taking names or anything at the time. It wasn't even allowed either. Club's rules.

Respect each other's privacy.

Nick's pretty sure he has treated clients at the Hospital many times before though, if the funny, embarrassed looks on his patients' faces were anything to go by.

“Of course it doesn't.” Crowley huffed, leaning back against his chair. “Anyway, like i was saying, there's these powerful, important people... eager to spend thousands of dollars just to have you all for themselves for...let's say a week. Or two. Depending on payment.”

“Are you kidding me?” Nick couldn't believe this. 

“Do i look like i am kidding?” The owner lifted a brow, snorting. “It's an excellent opportunity, Mr Allen.”

“I bet it is.” Nick got up from his chair. “An excellent opportunity for you since my name is associated to your club. How high would your commission be, huh?”

“High.” Crowley snickered, looking up at him. “What's the matter? People already pay you to spank them and choke them while you fuck them silly. If this isn't the American dream...i don't now what it is.” He teased.

The nurse huffed out a breath of air and shoved a hand through his hair in agitation. It's not that he doesn't know what he truly is, what he's doing...because he does. He's an expensive whore in this place and a dedicated nurse at his 'day' job.

And as appealing as it might sound, he did not want to give up one life in detriment of the other. He wants to do both things..because he wants to do them, and not just because some rich prick said so.

“Mr Allen?”

“I have a performance tonight.” The blond blurted out, not even looking at the other man. “I should go.”

“Will you at least think about it?” The owner insisted. “I know i can't force you to do anything you do not wish to do, it's in the contract and all, but...”

“But it's an excellent opportunity.” Said Nick, using Crowley's words.

“It is.”

“I will think about it.”

Grinning, the owner joined his hands for a silent clap. “Perfect.”

 

Around nine thirty, Jimmy was just finishing washing the dishes from dinner in the kitchen while his wife was upstairs, putting Claire to sleep, making sure she had washed her teeth after dinner like she was told to. The little girl's mint breath had her mother smiling and playfully poking her cheeks.

“That's my good girl.” Amelia pulled the blankets and laughed when Claire jumped into the bed, sitting cross-legged on the mattress. “What are you doing, silly? Lie down! You need to sleep.”

“Jesse's mom lets him watch tv in his bedroom.”

“Does she...?” Amelia smirked. “Well, you are not Jesse and i am not his mom, am i? Come on now, time to sleep.”

“Moooom...” She laid down anyway, folding her little arms across her chest, a pout forming in her lips.

“I know, i'm sooo evil, worst mom out there, huh?” Amelia winked, covering her daughter, tucking her in.”Tell you what. You can watch tv in bed...on saturdays. Deal?”  
  
“Fridays and Saturdays.” Claire countered.

“Okay, okay...Fridays and Saturdays.” The woman snickered, shaking her head. “Gonna sleep now?”

Smiling widely, the girl nodded frantically. “Is daddy coming to kiss me goodnight before i fall asleep?” She inquired, big blue eyes threatening to droop.

“Has he ever missed a goodnight kiss before, honey??”

“Uh...no?”

“There's your answer.” Amelia leaned to press a kiss against her daughter's forehead and then stood up to leave. “'Night, Claire. Sleep well.”

“'Night mommy.”

Amelia turned the lights off and the angel-shaped nightstand lamp immediately illuminated the room , painting the walls in soft blues and silvers.

 

Done with the dishes, Jimmy washed his hands and dried them on a kitchen cloth. Nine thirty-five, the clock showed, when he checked his wrist watch. 

He was feeling nervous for no reason.

Jimmy had spent the rest of the day trying to decide whether he should go to Purgatory or not. He really wanted to see Nick again...and calling in sick and going to the Hospital just to see the nurse wasn't the smartest of moves, was it?

It was silly, really. A childish thing to do.

This private club seemed...safer.

He wanted to go. Despite his contradictory feelings regarding the situation, deep down he knows he has decided he'd go to that club the moment the nurse had handed him the card. Doesn't mean he's not scared, though. Because he is.

Now, Jimmy does not usually go out for drinks with his friends or coworkers, but he figured he could try using that excuse to go out tonight. Amelia would probably raise a brow at him in disbelief, but she would not push the subject. He hopes.

“Jimmy, Claire's waiting for you to say goodnight.” Amelia said, entering the kitchen.

“I'll be right up.” He nodded, watching his wife walk to the fridge to retrieve a diet yogurt. Why she insists on diets, he'll never know. She's already perfect. “By the way, uh...Roger and Ben invited me for drinks.” He said, biting on his lip, glancing his wife's way, hoping she'll take the bait.

“They did?” And there it was. Lifted brow, confused expression. “What's the occasion?”

Dammit.

“Roger wants to celebrate his promotion.” It was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Didn't he celebrate his promotion two weeks ago?” The woman asked, peeling off the plastic lid of her yogurt cup.

Yes. “No. He has been busy, you know.” He shrugged, trying to look as carefree as possible. “With Lisa pregnant and all, he...he doesn't have a lot of free time.”

“I see.” Which reminded her she should go through Claire's baby clothes and take them to Lisa sometime soon. “Okay. Go on then, have fun on your...boys night out.” She teased, turning around to leave the kitchen.

Huh. That wasn't too hard.

Jimmy's going to Purgatory. He can do this.

Right. He should get going before he changes his mind. Not before he kisses his daughter goodnight, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's performance consisted of two parts. First, she'd wear her angel costume. All red, with fluffy red wings attached to her back, matching the sheer red dress and red heels she usually wore. Known for the use of ropes, she'd start by tying up her co-star aka partner's feet and hands right before attaching the end of both ropes to a device hanging from the ceiling, thus elevating the man into the air, creating that heightened sense of vulnerability and inescapability the audience loves to see.

She'd let her partner hover over the stage for a good while, letting him spin, give the audience a good look of his bare ass and caged cock, and only then she'd retrieve her favorite toys from a treasure chest shaped box in the corner, covered in pink and red glitter.

The soft mix of classic music playing in the background came to a stop and when the designated DJ hit play again, _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis blasted through the speakers, announcing the second part of Anna's performance.

This is when she rips the wings off her back, tossing the shredded props onto the floor, and starts circling her partner in a very predatory way, relishing in the audience's hungry looks and gasps as she shows them the first toy she plans to use. 

Because she was no angel, she was a demon. About to corrupt and ravish her prey.

She licked the huge glass dildo as she approached her partner's bare ass, always making eye contact with the audience, and used her free hand to spank and squeeze his left cheek. 

Nick, well, Lucifer had gotten ready for his perfomance a few minutes ago and he took the opportunity to watch Anna's show from the backstage while he waits... though he did not seem focused on his friend's act. Anna was pushing the large tip of her favorite toy into her partner's ass, and Lucifer felt like he wasn't even there at the moment, feeling kind of disconnected. He knows he has to find his headspace soon or else his perfomance will be ruined.

Damn Crowley.

This was all his fault.

 

After a ten minute cab ride, Jimmy arrived to Purgatory.

He knew the place was somewhere in the outskirts of town, but this...he could have passed by this old building countless times before, that he would have never guessed it was a BDSM club. Jimmy avoided the amused look the driver gave him when he paid for the ride, and climbed out of the vehicle.

There were several cars parked outside. Expensive cars.

The building itself didn't look very impressive from the outside but he thought it made sense. Rich important people, VIP he muses, as he walks past all the Mercedes and Audis, probably make good, regular clients.

He took a look at the clothes he was wearing, hoping he wasn't too underdressed for the club's standards. Black jacket, black pants, white shirt...uh, perhaps he should have brought his tie. Taking a deep breath, he frowned, willing his hands to stop shaking. “I'm already here...i can do this.”

Novak walked to club's entrance with long, confident strides, until a strong hand collided with his chest and he was forced to back away.

“You lost...church boy?” One of the bouncers smirked, lacing his hands in front of his prominent stomach, while the other gave Jimmy a rather unimpressive look. 

“Uh, no? This is...Purgatory, right?” Asked Jimmy, looking from a bouncer to the other. They sure were big! And kind of scary, too.

“It is.” The same man answered. “For members only.”

“Oh...”

“Why don't you call that cab back and go home to momma, huh?” The bouncer snickered.

Go back? No. Jimmy's not going anywhere. “Someone gave me this...” He started, pulling out of the card Nick had given him. “He said...i should ask for Lucifer.”

The bouncers shared a look after hearing the name Lucifer and then one of them went inside, leaving the other alone with Jimmy by the door. 

“Where did he go?” 

““My partner's asking the boss if we can let you in.” The man replied.”Purgatory's for members only, church boy.”

Frowning, Jimmy crossed his arms. “I don't even go to church.”

“You sure look the type.” The bouncer smirked. 

No, he doesn't. Maybe it's the clothes? No. The guy was just trying to mess with him. He should ignore him. Yes. Wise decision.  
  
The other bouncer returned after a few minutes.

“So, what did the boss say?” His partner asked.

“Let him in.”

“You sure??”

“Boss' orders.”

Shrugging, the first bouncer stepped aside and opened the door. “Have fun, church boy.”

Not sure of what to say, he didn't say anything. Jimmy just nodded in response and quickly walked past the two men, getting inside.

“Lucifer's performance is next. Enjoy.”

Were the last words Jimmy heard before the door slammed shut behind him.

 

The music was just fading as Jimmy entered what he supposed was the main hall, main stage...whatever. He tried not to stare at the naked men and women kneeling on the floor, next to...whom Jimmy supposed were their masters, while they watched the show.

The redhead girl up on the stage was thanking the audience, the man beside her doing the same, and after a cheerful round of applause, she tugged at the leash connected to the collar around the man's neck and started walking out of the stage, pulling him with her. 

Jimmy had no idea what has happening and he was feeling all hot and lightheaded already.

“Hello, sir, you look like you need a drink.” The topless woman coming from behind offered him a drink, which he took right away, thank you very much, and after giving her a nervous, awkward smile, she winked at him and left.

Ok, but where is Nick supposed to be?

Jimmy let his gaze wander around the place until he spotted an empty seat by the long, red bar counter, and started walking to it. The place was crowded and he doesn't trust himself to be standing for the rest of the night. Not when he's drinking, at least.

The song _Lass Uns Tanzen_ by Scooter began to pump through the club and the lights started dimming slowly.

What did the bouncer say...Lucifer was performing next, right? Jimmy suspected this Lucifer might be Nick...but he's yet to confirm his suspicions. Won't be long now anyway. His heart was beating madly against his chest and he took a sip of his drink...then another one. And another one.

The song was playing insanely loud now and when Jimmy looked at the stage, a male figure was on the floor, on his hands and knees, wearing nothing but a pink thong and huge leather gloves. 

Jimmy blushed because...wow. That guy was hot. Though it wasn't Nick.

_“Lass uns tanzen oder ficken oder beides  
Denn morgen sind wir tot”_

And that's when Lucifer jumped into the stage.

And Jimmy's heart nearly stopped because...yes, that was Nick. The nurse who took care of his daughter, the nurse who touched him in the bathroom, the nurse that has been haunting his dreams everynight since then...

Lucifer wore a simple black suit with a red tie, opting not to wear any other props tonight. Not even masks. He was dancing to the beat, ignoring the man on all fours in the middle of the stage, and Jimmy found himself staring at the way he moved his hips and slowly ran his hands up and down his chest, occasionaly slipping a hand underneath his white dress shirt to tease the audience. Damn, he could stare at him for hours...

_"Lass uns tanzen oder ficken oder beides"_

Lucifer dropped onto the floor and started to crawl towards the other man, like a tiger in the savannah, ready to jump his prey. The blond lifted the man's face and leaned in for a rough kiss, biting and nibbling on his lips, leaving them red and swollen.

_"Lass uns tanzen oder ficken oder beides"_

Jimmy watched Nick...Lucifer, pull away from the kiss, wishing he'd kiss him like that instead, and when the blond stood up and retrieved the whip, his breath hitched. Dear God.

But Lucifer didn't whip the other man right away, no, he used the whip to tease him, even used the end of the whip to push his thong aside and tug and tease at the puckered hole.

Jimmy's hard, like...really...really hard.

He can't believe he's actually here, watching this...!

Porn is ruined forever, isn't it?

_"Lass uns tanzen oder ficken oder beides  
Denn morgen sind wir tot"_

Jimmy tried to look for any signs of discomfort or pain in the man when Lucifer started whipping him in earnest, but he found none.

Of course he didn't. These guys are professionals...still, that has got to leave a mark, right?

Jimmy shivered at the thought of being whipped by Nick, and his treacherous cock gave a twitch of interest.

“He's good, isn't he?” A female voice coming from behind startled Jimmy and he nearly dropped his glass. Fuck, he needs to stop being that jumpy. He'll have a heart attack one of these days!

The woman chuckled and slid to the vacant seat next to him. “You like him.”

“He's, uh...he's...”

“I'm Megan. You can call me Meg.” The woman, Meg, said, introducing herself. “I noticed the way you were looking at him...and since i know almost everyone around and i have never seen you before, i started to wonder...”

“James.” Master of eloquence has spoken. “I'm James.” He repeated, taking another much needed sip. “What were you wondering...?”

“I know the boss. Club's for members only, so...i assume you are one of Lucifer's guests, yes?”

Well, damn. This Meg sure's perceptive, isn't she? She looked kind of intimidating too. 

“I don't know...yet. But, yes, i was invited.”

Meg grinned, placing a manicured hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “You're cute. Lucifer's going to eat you alive...” She teased, taking a quick look at the bulge between his legs.

“Hmm..” He blushed, crossing his legs. “H-how do you know him?” Jimmy asked, hoping to divert the strange woman's attentions from his boner.

“I am a client, a loyal one.” She smirked, waving the bartender over. “He does not know me as Meg, though.” The bartender approached her and she asked for a Cosmos. “Almost no one in here uses their real names.”

Jimmy nodded. “But you gave me yours and...i kind of gave you mine, huh?” Dumb.

“You are not offering me a service neither am i. It's okay, James.” She winked. 

That made sense. Jimmy looked away from the woman and let his gaze land on the stage once again. Lucifer was fucking the other man with the whip, using his free hand to spank his cherry red ass over and over again, and the audience seemed to be having a blast. Many of those men and women kneeling on the floor were giving head to their masters and...fuck. He needs to jerk off. Soon.

The bartender returned with Meg's drink and he looked over to the dark haired man, asking Jimmy if he wanted a refill.

When he didn't respond, Meg giggled, playfully poking him on his left side. “Man's asking if you want another drink?”

“Yes, please.” Replied Jimmy, not even bothering to turn around.

Lucifer's performance reached its end and climax, when the abused man on the stage came all over the floor and the blond knelt beside him, gathering some of the fluids between his fingers to feed them to their owner.

The blue in Jimmy's eyes was gone. His eyes were dark with lust and he was actually surprised he hadn't come in his pants yet. Kudos for me, Jimmy thought.

The applause ceased and the master of ceremonies announced they were taking a ten minute break before the next performance. People started getting up from their seats, dragging their submissives with them. Some of the masters allowed their subs to walk beside them, but the majority of them preferred them on their knees.

“Well, gotta freshen up.” Meg finished her drink and dropped the empty glass onto the counter. “It was nice to meet you, James. I am sure i will see you around here more often.”

Maybe. Who knows?

Oh, who is he kidding... he will come back alright. Even if he has to find a way to get himself a membership!

“By the way, if you want to see Lucifer, this is your opportunity. He is probably still in the backstage.” And after having said that, Meg walked away.

Backstage. Okay.

He's not...intruding, right? No. Nick had told him to ask for Lucifer..and that's exactly what he is going to do.

 

Each performer had their own dressing room and since they were so many, the rooms were very small. Small but comfy.

Nick had just finished washing his hands when he walked out of the tiny adjacent bathroom to join his performance partner in front of the big, wide mirror in the middle of the room. “How's your back, Demian?” Asked the nurse as he took a look at the man's bare back, noticing the new, fresh red welts marking the skin over old ones.

“Nothing's bleeding, so...i guess it's alright.” Demian said, the little flinch not going unnoticed by the nurse. “You could have gone easy one me though, i mean...not that i'm complaining, not really, i don't mind the pain, but...”

“I know. I apologize.”

Nick retrieved a little flask from the top drawer and stood behind Demian.

“I can tell something's bothering you.” Said Demian, releasing soft sighs when he felt the cool sensation of the ointment being applied to his sore skin. “Anything to do with your almost two week absence?”

“No.”

“Alright, you don't want to talk, i won't push it.”

Smirking, Nick applied more ointment to the other man's back. “And that's why you're my good boy.”

A knock on the door had Demian turning his head to the side. “Expecting someone? That creepy brunette maybe?”

“Just came to perform tonight. I didn't accept any offers.” Replied Nick. “Okay, remember to sleep on your stomach. Your back will be fine in a few days.”

Preaching to the preacher, Demian thought.

“Yeah.”

Another knock.

“Well, some of us gotta work.” Demian teased, reaching for his shirt. “See you later, Luci.”

Nick walked Demian to the door and when he opened it, his blue eyes widened in surprise. The one who had been knocking was...

“Evening, little fella.” Demian lifted a brow, noticing the way the stranger looked at him and then at Lucifer. “Alright. Luci's all yours. Have fun!” He teased, playfully bumping shoulders with the dark haired man on the way out.

“James.” Nick whispered. “You...actually came.”

Jimmy knew he was blushing. He hasn't stopped blushing since he arrived. “Uh...y-yeah? Yeah, i...it seems you were right. I...apparently i _am_ the _type_.”

“Glad to know i wasn't wrong.” Nick took a moment to eye him up, deciding he very much liked what he was seeing. Jimmy was a mess. A hot mess. And the outline of his half hard cock did not go unnoticed by him either. “Well then.” Nick stepped aside. “Come on in.”

And the moment Jimmy walked into the small dressing room, the door behind him and Nick immediately slammed shut with a loud noise. Jimmyhad barely turned around and Nick was already pushing him against the wall, crowding him the same way he had done back then in that Hospital restroom.

“Safeword?” 

“W-what?” Jimmy stuttered, the blood rushing to more interesting parts of his body.

“Know the green, yellow, red system?”

“...are we talking about traffic?”

Nick chuckled, shaking his head. “No, James...we are not. It's the same though, you see...green means okay, yellow means slow down and red means stop.”

“Oh, i...yes, i think i get it.”

“Good.”

Nick thrust his hips against Jimmy's, and when the younger man released a deep, low moan, the nurse brought both hands around his waist to keep him steady while he dry humped him. Jimmy tried to thrust back, tried to kiss him, but the blond was having none of it. He's the one making the rules here, not him.

He'll need to teach James how to be a good boy for him.

“Stay.” Nick commanded, pulling away.  
“W-why?”

“Because i said so.” Nick said, voice going lower and dangerous, making Jimmy swallow dryly. The nurse walked to the only chair in the room and sat down.

Jimmy didn't know what to do. He was blushing, feeling self-conscious about himself and the odd situation he has gotten himself into, still leaning against the wall..and he was still rock hard in his pants as well.

“Nick?”

“You will address me as sir.”

“Huh?” Jimmy blinked.

“Color, James?” Nick sighed and Jimmy noticed the annoyed expression on the blond's face.

Colors, colors...right.

“Green.”

“Who am i, James?” 

“You're Ni-...sir. You're sir.”

This seemed to bring a bright smile to the blond's face. “ Good.”

Jimmy's heart skipped a beat when he saw that smile. He'd do anything to see him smile like that.

“You will not speak unless i give you permission, are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” ...oops!

Smirking, Nick leaned back against the chair. “It's okay. I won't punish you. Not today...” 

Oh God. 

“Now...take your shoes and jacket off. Unbutton your shirt..and then get on your knees.”

Jimmy found himself obeying to the blond's orders almost automatically. He shrugged his black coat off and let it slide onto the floor as he stepped out of his shoes. He looked over to the nurse when he reached for the buttons of his shirt and he could see the hunger in those icy blue eyes of his.

“Ah-ah...do it very slowly.” Nick said, allowing his eyes to roam all over Jimmy's body.

“Yes, sir.”

Jimmy slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down his arms, letting it fall onto the floor, next to his jacket and shoes.

And the moment his gaze landed on Jimmy's exposed skin, Nick's cock twitched, coming to life. He realized he didn't care if Jimmy couldn't pay him for this. He doubts he'd have the money...but then again, he did not invite him over to dig into his wallet either. He had shown legit interest on the man the first time he saw him...and he knew he had to have him.

“That's really nice, James...fuck.” Nick cupped himself over the fabric of his slacks, making eye contact with Jimmy the entire time. “I did tell you to get on your knees when you were done, didn't i?”

He did! 

Jimmy dropped to his knees right away, fearing he'd go back on his word and punish him or something, vivid images of Nick whipping that other man coming to his mind.

“Hm.” Nick pulled his hand away and leaned forward in his seat, waving Jimmy over. “Come.”

Wait...should he get up for this or...?

Seeing the conflict in Jimmy's face, Nick smiled. “Crawl to me, James.”

Jimmy obeyed, feeling kind of...well, stupid, for crawling on the floor like he's some cat or whatever. Same way he had watched those subs crawling next to their masters when the show was over...huh.

He stopped when he reached Nick's feet and looked up, waiting for further instructions.

“You're doing good so far, pet.” Nick praised, a hand cupping Jimmy's chin and cheek. “Color?”

Is he going to ask him that all the time? Jimmy might be a little impatient since he has been hard since he walked into the club. “Green.”

“Yeah? Such a good little slut.”

Name calling. Instead of feeling insulted, Jimmy felt himself shaking with desire. He might have...another fetish in that case. Humilliation kink? Is that a thing? He should have done more research.

“Turn around.”

Jimmy turned around, still on his knees, knowing his joints will start hurting very soon. 

The nurse placed both hands on Jimmy's shoulders and slid them down his arms. And then up again. And down. “You saw the show, didn't you?” Nick's rapsy voice echoed in his ears, making Novak tremble a little. “Unless that boner's because of Anna...”

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/)  


“No, sir. I mean...i-”

Had he been allowed to talk? Did he screw up again?

“Speak, pet.”

“I have been...like this since we met at the Hospital.” He admitted. “Sir.”

“Have you now? Have you touched yourself thinking of me?” The blond brought both hands up to the man's shoulders and started massaging them softly.” My hands? My mouth perhaps? My cock up your ass?”

“Oh God...y-yes. All of that.”

“Have you fucked your wife thinking of me, James?”

“She...has helped me. With her hand.”

“I see.” The shoulder massage stopped and Jimmy let out a soft whine of protest at the loss of Nick's hands...until he felt a harsh pull on his hair. “You are not allowed to touch yourself from now on. You know why?”

“Ow...no, sir.”

“Because...this?” And to make his point, he bent to squeeze Jimmy's cock. “This is mine. Understood? Only i get to touch it.”

Was he serious? Still, Jimmy knew better than to protest.

“My wife...”

“I understand you are married but that's beside the point, pet. You can put your cock in her all you want, but i do not want you to touch yourself.”

That didn't make any sense.

“Are we clear?” Nick insisted, pulling his hair harder.

“YES, yes...yes sir.”

“Color?”

He should probably say yellow...or red, because this whole thing was insane...but the word that came out of his mouth was, “Green,” instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a row. Woot?!
> 
> Demian is an **Oc** and belongs to [Mashuradi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashuradi).
> 
>   **Songs i listened to while i was writing this:**
> 
> [Lass uns Tanzen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mz78Q4yQLrg) Scooter.  
> [Flesh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEfKooMunLI) Simon Curtis.


	4. Chapter 4

“What time did you get back last night?” Amelia asked as she reached out a hand to the faucet, turning it on, so she could start washing the breakfast dishes.” I went to sleep around midnight and you weren't home yet.”

Jimmy was drinking coffee and the man nearly choked on the black liquid when his wife's question reached his ears. Vivid images of what happened last night at the club randomly popping into his mind. From the kinky live show to the things Nick did to him in that tiny dressing room...

Dear Lord.

“Jimmy?” Amelia was now staring at him, wondering if her husband was okay.

“One am, two...i don't really remember what time it was.” He lied. He had gotten back home around four. And even though he was tired, sore and very sleepy, he still needed to be up early. Not only because he had to go to work, but because he needed to keep up appearances around his wife.

Imagine the drama she'd start if she found out he was having an affair with a sadist.

Then again...was that the correct term? Was it an actual affair? Nick hadn't charged him for their little session and, sure, Jimmy had appreciated the freebie mostly because he knew that if he had to pay the man, he'd need to get a second mortgage or something!

“Seems you boys had fun.” The blonde smirked, facing the sink.

Jimmy almost snorted at the poor choice of words...

He sure had fun. With Nick, that is.  
The _boys_ had fun alright, a lot of fun!

“Yes, it was nice.” Jimmy said, finishing his coffee. “I might, uh...go out with them again sometime.” The man got up from the table, a smile making its way up his lips when he noticed the half eaten waffle Claire had left behind when the school bus arrived.

“Are you sure?”

Knowing about her husband's past, knowing about his preferences, Amelia had to be sure he wasn't going back to old habits. When he used to behave rather reckless and befriend a different guy every week.

Becoming a father had changed him, or so the woman thought, but to say she was afraid he'd ruin their marriage and break their family apart, would be an understament.

Amelia might not love Jimmy the way a wife is supposed to love her husband, but she'll do anything to keep up appearances and maintain their little façade. For Claire's sake at least. And if she can spare her family from nosy neighbours spreading harmful rumours about them, then that'd be a plus.

Because the woman can't even fathom what would happen if Jimmy were to elope with another man and leave them behind.

“Yeah.” Jimmy replied at last, glancing over to his wife, dismissing the troubled look on her face when she turned her head to meet his gaze. “I think i'll just tell the guys i'm not a spring chicken anymore so i can come home early next time.” He smiled and Amelia smiled back, softly nodding her head in agreement.

“Okay.” What else could she say? The woman turned around and gestured towards the empty cup on the table. “Mind passing me that? Oh, and if you're not going to eat Claire's leftovers, can you throw it into the trash, please?”

“Sure.” Jimmy grabbed the cup and handed it to his wife. “Not gonna waste a good waffle though.” He grinned, reaching for the waffle. “Well, i'm off to work. See you later, Ames.”

“Have a good day.”

 

Later that day, Nick was working the afternoon shift at the Hospital.

The little kid he was treating wouldn't stop squirming on his dad's lap, and Nick was having trouble trying to remove the tiny marbles stuck in his nose. “Come on, Johnny, stay still for me, will you? We're almost done here.” Nick said, trying to calm down the little one, while the dad did his best to keep his son in place, muttering his apologies. “There's a little surprise waiting for you if you let me check your nose, alright? Promise.”

“Be a good boy, John.” The dad sighed, shaking his head, gazing at the nurse. “Sorry, i should have paid more attention.”

“Kids stick stuff up their noses all the time, it's what they do.” Nick smiled, meeting the kid's gaze. “I'm going to pull the marbles out now, okay?” He saw the kid blinking, trying to hide his face on his dad's arm, tears forming around his eyes, and Nick knew he had to work fast before the dam breaks!

“Hold him still, Mr Winchester.” 

The dad nodded and when the little one least expected it, the marbles were removed. Two tiny ones and a big one.

“Impressive.” The blond squinted, placing the marbles inside a flask on the counter. “This last marble sure is big.”

“That's it.” Embarrassed, the dad turned his son around on his lap and scolded him. “I'm not buying you more marbles, not until you're at least...nine or ten.”

“Supise naw?” Johnny grinned, the smartass, and Nick chuckled.

“Johnny...” Winchester groaned.

“I did promise him a surprise...”The nurse started, opening the first drawer on the desk beneath the cabinet.”And here we go!” Nick was holding a red lollipop in one hand and Johnny was more than ready to leap off his dad's lap and go for it. 

“Gimmie!” The kid was making grabby hands at the candy and Nick gave it to him.

Smiling, the dad nodded at the nurse, expressing his gratitude for being so patient with his son. “What do you say to the nice nurse?”

“Hm...tenkiu?”

Nick grinned, taking the little one's free hand and giving it a light squeeze. “You're welcome, Johnny. Stay out of trouble now, will you?” The lifted brow letting the boy know Nick meant serious business!

“Ok!”

“Let's go.” The dad got up, holding his son close to his chest. “Mommy's probably back from work by now.” Winchester gazed at the nurse and offered his free hand for a handshake. “Thanks again, Mr Allen.”

“You can call me Nick, Mr Winchester.” The nurse took the other man's hand, shaking it.

“I see, only if you call me Sam then.” Sam chuckled. “Have the rest of a good day. Hopefully we'll not meet again, not anytime soon at least.”

“Right.” Nick smirked, pulling his hand away. “That would be good news. You have a good day as well, Mr Winc-...Sam.”

Nick accompanied both father and son outside and then pulled out of his chart to call the name of his next patient. “Ms Rosen? Is there a Ms Rosen here?”

The short blonde woman dressed in a green sweatshirt and brow skirt got up from the chair that was closest to the consult room, and walked towards him. “Hi!” She greeted him cheerfully and Nick led her inside the room, closing the door behind.

“That was Sam Winchester...i can't believe i am breathing the same air as Sam Winchester!” The woman squealed and Nick almost jumped at the noise, fearing she might pass out or something!

Was Mr Winchester a celebrity, he wondered? Why would Ms Rosen make a big fuss out of it if he wasn't? Nick's out of the loop, he doesn't really watch the news anymore and he couldn't care less about recent movies or shows either. Too busy to just sit down and relax in front of the tv.

“Hm, yes. That was indeed Mr Winchester...”

“He's like...the youngest lawyer to ever climb the legal career ladder to the top...in less than a year! He's that good, you know?!”

No, he really doesn't know.  
Chics actually fangirl after lawyers these days? Huh, now that's new.

“Anyway, back to whatever brought you here...” Nick started, trying to change the subject. “How may i help you?”

“Oh, right...i...hmm...”

“Ms Rosen...?”

“It's, uh, i...”

“Ms Rosen. Did you make a pointless appointment because you knew Mr Winchester would be here today?”

How could she possibly know if that turned out to be the case? She couldn't actually predict the man's son would stick up marbles in his nose...unless she was a witch or...or she had cameras strategically placed in the man's house. Now that's a creepy thought.

Fangirls though.  
Some can be _that_ scary...

“Sorry.” She shrugged, blushing. “I'll just go.”

Nick could only agree.

“Yeah, you do that...”

Nick's shift ended around seven and he was finally able to go home. Been a long day and since he'd have to be at the club by nine, nine thirty, the man actually had a few hours to relax.

After a quick shower, he dragged his tired body to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

He could try taking a nap but he didn't want to be in a bad mood when he goes to the club. Tonight he wasn't performing, but he had a long list of clients to please. He only wished James was one of them.

Been a long time since he had someone like him. Someone new to the world of dominants and submissives...and fuck if his eagerness wasn't just too endearing. Teaching fresh subs was a lot of fun, especially when they seem to enjoy it as much as James does.

Nick's cock twitched in his boxers and he groaned, turning onto his back, sliding a hand down to cup himself through the fabric.

He tried not to think of the man's lustful eyes, the man's pink cheeks, the way the man's lips wrapped themselves around his cock when he experimentally restrained James' hands behind his back and forced him to suck him dry.

He tried, he really did, but it just couldn't be helped.

Eager little slut.

And when he told him to swallow everything, he did. Didn't even waste a drop.  
Such a good boy.

Nick liked having him like that. Hands cuffed behind his back, completely exposed.

He'll just have to tie him up at some point, won't he? Introduce James to the joys of Shibari. He'd look so pretty all tied up, suspended in the air, while Nick fucks him silly. He'd kiss and lick the rope creases when he unties him, he'd...oh, he'd do so many things to that man.

He's hard now. Leaking.

Nick pushed his boxers down his legs and pictured Jimmy on his knees, sucking his cock like a pro, while a huge black ridged vibrator throbs inside his barely stretched hole.

Fuck, he'll have to do that sometime. If Jimmy returns, that is...

No, he _will_ return.  
He has to.

And if Crowley eventually finds out he's not charging him for his services, well, he can go fuck himself and shove that offer of his up his ass while he's at it for all he cares.

 

If Jimmy's focus the day before had been quite poor, today there weren't any differences.

He tried to work, tried to distract himself with phone calls, e-mails, the occasional inside joke...but it was just a façade in the end because most of the time, he wasn't really listening. He was thinking of Nick.

Nick wasn't the type of man he could actually call and ask to go out and grab a cup of coffee together sometime or maybe even invite to the movies, was he? Then again, Jimmy's married, it's not like he could...date the other man and do all the stuff couples do, and...oh my fucking God. Where did that line of thought even come from? Why was he thinking of the nurse as a potential partner?!

He doesn't know him that well...and he has to remind himself he's married.

But Nick wasn't. He doesn't remember seeing a ring...funny how that was the first thing he noticed when he first met the man.

“Stop it...” He mumbled to himself as he absently started typing furiously into the keyboard.

“Easy there, Jimbo!” That was Roger. “What did that poor keyboard ever did to you?!”

“What...? Oh.” Novak blinked, taking a look at the keyboard. Where the hell did keys T and I went? “Sorry...i'll, uh...just find them and glue them back.”

“Something the matter?” Roger squinted. “You're blushing.”

What?!

“No! Must be...my screensaver, you know...the reflection.”

Roger took a peek at the screen, snorting. “Your screensaver is blue, man.”

“Right! Right...”

“If you're not feeling well and need to go home, it's okay.”

“I'm fine, Roger.” Even if going home early sounded very appealing. “It's nothing.”

“Okay.” Roger patted his friends' shoulder and then walked away.

That's it. Jimmy needs to go back to the club.  
If Nick's already breaking the rules by being with him without charging him, he might as well ask him for his phone number, right?

Right. Because that wouldn't be weird at all...

What if Nick didn't like him that way?

Fuck!  
This again? What is he, a schoolgirl with a crush?!

But ...Jimmy LIKES-likes him, so...  
Yes. He is, in fact, a schoolgirl with a crush.

And they hadn't even fucked yet. Not exactly. Nick did come down his throat last night and he had laid him on his lap afterwards and fingered him until he reached his own climax as well...but that hadn't been enough. Not to him, at least. Jimmy craved more, so much more.

 

Meanwhile, finding herself alone in the house, Amelia spent the last few hours going through Claire's baby clothes. It was a good thing Roger's wife, Lisa, was having a little girl as well. For a moment, the woman wondered if she was doing the right thing by donating all of her daughter's baby clothes to her friend...but then again, it's not like she and Jimmy would have another baby anytime soon.

Even if she'd like to have at least one more, she doesn't think Jimmy's on the same page.  
They haven't been on the same page since they got married.

Amelia arrived to Roger and Lisa's place an hour later and when she was about to retrieve the bag of clothes from the trunk, she saw Lisa opening the front door and waving a hand at her.

“Amelia, hi! I didn't know you were coming.”

“Sorry, i should have called.” The woman gave her friend an apologetic smile and closed the trunk. “I come bearing gifts though!”

Chuckling, Lisa shook her head and invited Amelia inside. “I might have cookies for the trade.”

“Say no more.” Both women laughed and Lisa closed the door behind Amelia once she got inside. “I meant to come sooner, but i have to admit i forgot.”

“Don't worry about that.” Lisa grinned. “What's in the bag, Santa?” She teased, leading her friend into the living room.

“Brought you clothes. For the baby.”

“Oh, Claire's?” Lisa asked, eyeing the bag, making grabby hands. “I want to see them! I haven't bought anything yet, most things i have are gifts from the neighbours as well. And i didn't even ask for anything!”

“Now i feel like a bad neighbour. I should have been your first!” Amelia feigned sadness and Lisa chuckled, waving her off.

“Just show me the goods, drama queen, i'll get the cookies.”

 

The more clothes she saw, the more Lisa got emotional. She even started crying when she held a tiny pink babygrow in her hands. Amelia was happy for her friend, but a part of her was a little sad, perhaps a tad jealous, because seeing Lisa like that, only brought her memories from when Claire was still inside her belly. She missed those times, she really did.

“I'm glad you like them.” Amelia said, stroking the fabric of a tiny white shirt with a pink bear on the front. “I hope Roger likes them too.”

“I am sure he will. He's more of a cry baby than i am...and i am the one who's pregnant.”

“Really?” Amelia started laughing. “I can't picture Roger getting all emotional because of a babygrow...”

“Trust me.” Lisa smirked. “He teared up when he bought the crib. And he cried in earnest when he tried to assemble it afterwards.”

“What...why?”

“Because he bought it from IKEA.”

Amelia threw her head back and laughed. Hard. Lisa joined her, fanning herself. “Poor guy...he should have asked Jimmy for help!”

“I told him to call your husband back then, but did he listen to me? Did not!” Lisa rolled her eyes. “Men and their pride, am i right?”

“Amen, sister.”

“So, how's he doing by the way? Been a while since i saw your husband. Roger's not riding him too hard now that he got the promotion, is he?”

“He's fine.” Amelia smiled, folding the shirt before she put it back in the pile. “And, no, i don't think so, i mean...those two went out for drinks last night so i assume everything's going pretty well with their friendship. No evil promotions will be able to separate those two.”

“Hm...” Lisa narrowed her eyes, looking away.

“What?” Amelia asked.

“Honey, Roger didn't ...he didn't go out last night. At all.”

“Are you sure? Jimmy said Roger and Ben invited him for drinks to celebrate Roger's promotion...”

Lisa shook her head, gazing back at her friend. “We stayed in. Cooked dinner together, watched movies until he fell asleep on the couch...and that was it.” And seeing the concerned look on Amelia's face, Lisa was quick to save the situation. “Hey, maybe he was supposed to go out with Jimmy and Ben but decided to stay home instead? Maybe Jimmy and Ben went out for those drinks without him. Could happen.”

“Yes, i guess...”

“Amelia, are you okay?”

“Yeah, i'll...i'll go home.” She said, taking a look at her wrist watch.”Claire arrives in twenty, so.”

“Alright.” Both women got up from the couch and Lisa hugged Amelia. “Thanks for the clothes, you're a sweetheart. And i'm sure this whole Roger and Jimmy thing is just a misunderstanding. Don't worry too much!”

“Sure.” Amelia forced a smile but Lisa could see right through her.

“Take some cookies with you. For Claire. She likes strawberry, doesn't she?”

“Oh, yes. They're her favorite actually.”

“Perfect!”

 

The clock marked nine-forty when Nick started receiving the clients in his list. 

His first was a woman with curly dark hair and though she wore a black mask and used an allias, Nick had an idea of whom she might be. Ms Masters if he has to make an educated guess. The woman Crowley said would be more than happy to pay him for a week of pleasure. She was one of his regulars and she visited him thrice a week sometimes, whenever he worked a week after the other, that is.

So, yes.  
That was probably Ms Masters.

He didn't have many female clients anyway.

Ms Masters liked it rough and though she's supposed to be the submissive one, she sure enjoys trying to boss him around whenever the opportunity arises. She also enjoys being slapped around when Nick doesn't give her what she wants.

She never safeworded though, not once.

Not even when she begged him to fuck her with the tip of his whip and he ended up fucking her with the handle of a blade instead.

A blade she brought.

Ms Masters knows what she wants and Nick's actually curious to see how far she'll go if he ends up telling Crowley he's not interested in his offer at all.

He should probably give the boss an answer...

 

Meantime, Jimmy stood outside the club, facing the same two bouncers from the night before. He hadn't even bothered to go home or call Amelia to tell her he'd get back a little later tonight as well, and had gone straight to Purgatory before he dared to change his mind.

“Look.” The bouncer on the left snickered, nudging the one on the right.”Church boy is back.”

“Uh, good evening. May i...may i go inside?”

“Still don't own a membership, do you?”

Jimmy shook his head. “I don't...but Lucifer said i could come back whenever i want.”

“Lucifer, huh? Must have caused quite an impression.”

“Can i go inside or not?” Jimmy huffed, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

“Easy, church boy.” The first bouncer chuckled, opening the door. “Get in before you pass out.”

Jimmy hastened the pace and scurried inside, the laughter becoming immediately muffled by the loud music playing in the club.

There were two women on stage but none of them was the redhead he saw performing last night. They were both blond and busty and...they were very naked as well. There were several devices and props on stage but Jimmy wasn't interested in their show, he was far more interested on trying to find Nick among the crowd.

Novak mostly stayed by the bar, nursing a glass of scotch while his gaze would often wander to the narrow hallway that led to the backstage. Would Nick be in there? Would he be happy if he showed up at his door unnanounced?

What if he happened to be busy with a client?

Jimmy didn't even realize how strongly he was gripping his glass. Were it made of plastic, it would have been shredded to pieces by now, that's for sure.

He can't possibly be jealous, can he?!

But then he saw a woman in a black mask coming down the hall. Watched that same woman removing her mask and...

That was that creepy woman he met last night. Meg...something, wasn't she? And remembering the way she spoke about Lucifer, he knew she had just probably walked out of his room after a session. Not the dressing room though, one of the many private rooms in the back.

The rooms he's still yet to see since Nick opted to take him in his dressing room instead. Probably to protect his privacy. And his own. Since he's not a paying customer.

Jimmy realized he had been caught staring when Meg suddenly met his gaze and had the audacity of smiling and winking at him before she disappeared into the crowd.

“Bitch...” Jimmy muttered between gritted teeth, watching another person, this time a man wearing a colorful mask, walk towards the hallway. Okay. Nick's definitely busy then.

He should...probably wait until he's done, or...maybe he should just leave? This was obviously a bad idea. He shouldn't have come, should have waited a few days, maybe a week or two, before returning to Purgatory.

God, could he be more pathetic?

Thing is, Jimmy didn't move from his seat at the bar. The man actually waited for hours, hoping he'd catch at least a glimpse of Nick coming down that hallway. He's a little tipsy too, but...he couldn't care less at this point. He either had to keep buying drinks or he had to vacant his spot and he didn't want to! That was the best spot because it had a good view from the corridor and..

No, he couldn't really be more pathetic than that.

Because here is! At some pervy club, drinking himself stupid, in the hopes of seeing a man that probably didn't even remember his name. 

Great.  
Self-loathing.  
No wonder he doesn't drink that often.

 

Nick didn't come down that hall until another hour had passed. Clock marked midnight-thirty by then.

The blond had a good time, but he was exhausted. The afternoon shift at the Hospital had worn him out, but his clients, whom seemed oddly too inspired tonight, did the rest. He couldn't wait to go back home, have a shower, and get a few hours of sleep in before he woke up in the morning and went out for a run.

And then take a nap before he had to go work again.

Yeah. Sounded like a plan.

...until he spotted Jimmy by the bar.

A little smile came to his lips at the sigh of the man and the nurse started walking towards him, ignoring the greetings and smiles from everyone on his way to the bar.

 

And Jimmy, who had been watching that damn hallway like a hawk the entire time, didn't even see him coming. That's why he looked startled when he turned around on his seat at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder.

Nick's hand. Oh!

“James.” Nick grinned, pulling his hand away, taking notice of the state the other man was in. His hair was messy and his cheeks were pink and...he was drunk, wasn't he? That had the nurse wondering... “I didn't expect to see you around so soon...were you...waiting for me?”

Jimmy started laughing, loudly, drawing all attentions to him. “No...i...i wasn't! I just happen to like the drinks here, is all.” What a pahetic little lie! 

“That so...are you sure?” Nick teased, crossing his arms, eyeing him up.

“Yes.” Jimmy stubbornly replied. This...really wasn't what he pictured when he came looking for Nick.

“You are...such a lousy liar, pet.”

The nickname had Jimmy's breath catching and straightening up on his seat. “...M'not.”

“Did you come here looking to be punished, hmm? Did you?”One thing's sure. Nick will never be too tired when it comes to Jimmy.

“I...”

The bartender lifted a brow at their exchange, shooting Nick a loopsided smile before he walked away to attend a couple clients waving him over to the other side of the counter.

“Follow me.”

Nick turned around and headed back to the hallway. He didn't even look behind to know Jimmy had just gotten up from his seat and was following him like the good boy he is.

And as soon as they entered Nick's small dressing room, Nick locked the door behind him.

“Why don't you take a seat, James?” The blond said, his tone hinting it had not been a suggestion but an order.

Jimmy sat down on the couch and looked up at the blond through heavy lidded eyes. “Are you...” He started laughing and Nick rose a brow at the man's curious behavior. “Are you going to spank meee...sir? I think i deserve it.” And then he frowned. “ Don't i?”

“You're intoxicated, James, i am not going to harm you, even if you beg for it.”

“Oh...but...i'm not drunk, i'm just...in a good mood.” The hiccups started and Jimmy quickly covered his mouth with a hand. 

Nick just laughed. Drunk Jimmy was adorable. Straight out of a cartoon.

“I know you came back to see me.” The blond pulled a chair forward and sat down, eyes on Jimmy's the entire time. “If i knew you were in the club, i would have arranged something, i'd-”

“You were...”Hiccup. “Working...” Hiccup.” Dammit!”

“I was. I should have told you how my schedule works.”

“Huh?” So...Nick would rearrange his schedule so they could meet or...did he hear that right? “Y-yes, you should have done that. I wouldn't have come here in vain.” Hiccup. “Ugh.”

“Who said you came here in vain?” Nick smirked, leaning forward, placing both hands on Jimmy's knees, slowly spreading his lets apart. “Like i said, i am not going to hurt you...but seeing you like this, all flustered and messy...and fuck, those goddamn hiccups, makes me wonder how your mouth would feel on my cock right now.”

“But...b-but i want you to fuck me, want you to give it to me..”Hiccup, fucking hiccup! “...hard. I need it. Please?” Now that's something he would never say if he was one hundred percent sober.

Licking his lips, Nick's cock gave a twitch of interest at the very appealing mental picture of having Jimmy split open on his cock. Maybe he could...try the ropes on him. Start with something simple, so he will not overwhelm Jimmy.

Fuck yes, that's what he'll do.

 

Jimmy didn't protest when Nick slowly undressed him, placing light kisses all over his neck and shoulders, and he surely didn't protest either when the nurse showed him the ropes. Novak nodded his agreement and when Nick demanded he vocalized his permission, the man had said Green.

Hell, with Nick, he's sure his favorite color will always be green.

Nick took his time then, to pass the ropes around his chest and arms, and when he seemed pleased with his work, he finally tied the knot around Jimmy's hands, making sure he couldn't free himself even if he tried.

Damn, but James looked exactly like the tied up James he had pictured in his mind when he jerked off to him in the afternoon. All that bare...creamy skin would be marked later and he can't wait to run his tongue along the creases.

“You okay, pet? Color's still green?” Nick asked, carding his fingers through Jimmy's dark locks.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Nick was still clothed though. Jimmy would protest but what would be the point? He wouldn't be able to touch him even if he was naked. His hands are tied. As in, literally.

And despite his state of drunkness, he realized he was actually half hard.  
Huh.

“Come here.” Nick was sitting on the couch and when he patted his lap, Jimmy swallowed and nodded, walking to him the best way he could. It was weird walking with his hands tied behind his back...but he wasn't going to complain about it. “Let me help.”

The nurse helped Jimmy ease himself down onto his lap and when Jimmy's bare ass touched his clothed erection, he let out a hiss. “You want it hard, do you?”

Jimmy nodded frantically, trying to rock his hips, seeking sweet friction. “Please. Sir”

Nick's fingers poked at the seam of Jimmy's lips and when he told him to open up, he did.  
When he told him to suck on them, he sucked on those fingers like his life depended on it.

Saliva's a poor replacement for lube, but Nick wasn't going to get up to go get the flask now, fuck that. The alcohol in Jimmy's system will help with the pain. If he feels any, that is.

“That's enough.” Blue eyes shot open all of a sudden and Jimmy let Nick's fingers slide out of his mouth. “Should fuck you raw for being such a little bitch, you know? You should be happy i'm willing to use saliva to prep you.”

“I don't care.” Whined Jimmy when he felt Nick's wet fingers slide down the crack of his ass.

“You don't mean that.” Nick's middle finger breached the tight entrance and a little smirk tugged at his lips when he saw the way Jimmy's body arched so beautifully, the ropes tightening against his sensitive skin with the sudden motion. “You wouldn't be able to walk for a week if i were to fuck you raw, pet.” And to make his point, the blond inserted another finger and thrust both to the knuckle inside Jimmy's ass, relishing in the little noises and gasps.

“O-okay.”

Okay? Damn. Jimmy's a lot more messed up than he thought, isn't he?

They'll have to address the nature of their relationship at some point. Nick's curious about Jimmy, he truly is, and he's not afraid to admit he might end up developing feelings for the other man. He had felt something when he first met him at the Hospital and...that couldn't have been a coincidence, right? Been ages since he fell in love with someone else...but the feeling was the same. And though Jimmy's married, he couldn't care less about his wife.

If he came searching for him, means the man's not too happy in his marriage, is he now.

Nick moved his fingers in and out of Jimmy, scissoring them, stretching him nice and good, and when he thought it was enough, well, when his throbbing cock thought it was enough, he removed his fingers and pulled the zipper down, a sigh of relief escaping his lips at finally being able to free his aching member.

“You want it?” Nick teased, wrapping a hand around himself, moving it up and down his shaft, smirking at the way Jimmy nodded and his gaze eagerly followed the movement. “I want to see that greedy ass of yours swallowing every inch of my cock...sink yourself on it if you want it that much.”

Jimmy obeyed, of course. It would be much easier if he could use his hands to support himself on Nick's broad shoulders while he sinks onto his cock, but Nick wanted to see him do it and he'd try his very best. Jimmy leaned forward, his forehead brushing Nick's, and lifted himself off the blond's lap, until Nick's tip became lined up with his entrance.

The downwards trajectory had Jimmy moaning loudly, hissing whenever he felt pain, though that surely did nothing to flag his erection, nor his desire to be filled with Nick's cock at last.

Been years since he felt full, so full, and so content.

Amelia could never give him this. Hell, not even he could if he tried.

“Fuck, such a tight whore...gonna break my dick, pet.” Nick let out a breathless laughter, his heart actually skipping a beat when he met Jimmy's gaze and saw how focused he was. Poor thing was probably in pain too. Might as well let him adjust to his size before he encourages him to move.

After what seemed an eternity, Jimmy finally started moving, rocking his hips experimentally at first, groaning whenever he felt Nick's cock shifting inside him. ”Oh God, yes...i...i missed this.”

“How long has it been, pet, since you had a cock inside you?” Nick's fingers dipped to the tender flesh of Jimmy's buttocks, spreading them apart.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2rftu0n)  


“T-too long...!”

The revelation did funny things to Nick. 

The blond's grip on his ass became strong and vicious and he just couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards, nearly throwing Jimmy off his lap if he wasn't holding him in place. “Gonna have to fuck you more often so you don't miss it again.”

It was a promise Nick looked forward to fulfil.

 

When Jimmy got back home, around three in the morning, he was surprised to see that Amelia was still awake. Awake and...waiting for him, apparently.

“Do you know what time is this, Jimmy?”

“It's...” Jimmy blinked a couple times, unfocused eyes trying to understand whatever hour his wrist watch marked. “I have no idea.” He ended up saying.

“Do you think this is funny? Where have you been? And what is that smell...?”

“Ames...”

“Don't call me that.”

“Gee, alright...Amelia, look, i...i went out for drinks with-”

“Oh, let me guess. Roger?”

“Hm...yes?” Amelia looked so angry, he winced at his own lie.

“Really. Same way you went out for drinks last night?”

Crap. She knows he's lying, doesn't she? 

“Okay, so Roger wasn't there, but...Ben was. I went out with Ben. Sorry.”

The woman said nothing after that. She took a deep breath and tried hard to control the flickering spark of anger that rose within her when she saw her husband limping his way into the house and reeking of alcohol. Amelia sighed in defeat, unfolded her arms, and shook her head as she turned away to walk to the stairs.

“Ames-uh, Amelia?” 

“Come to bed. It's late.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but i think it was necessary.(?)  
> I'll write the next one soon.

Next morning, he woke up with Amelia bouncing on his cock.

Jimmy blinked his big, bright blue eyes, still looking somewhat dazed with sleep as he tried to assess the situation. At first, he thought he was dreaming, he really did... and if a strangled throaty Nick escaped him between a gasp or too, then Amelia didn't hear it. Or pretended she didn't hear it.

“A-Amelia...” Jimmy gritted his teeth, moving trembling hands to his wife's narrow waist, fingers digging into the soft skin as he thrust upwards, chasing his orgasm. He doesn't know how long she's been going at it, but he was close...so close, he figured she might have started a while ago. “Oh God, gonna-”

“I'm close too...” She sighed, snapping her hips back and forth, faster, taking her husband's cock to the hilt with each rough thrust . “Jimmy!”

“Fuck, Ames...!” He kissed her hungrily, pressing her body back into the bed before covering her with his own. Jimmy doesn't know what has gotten to his wife, she's not usually...this straightforward, opting to use her hand whenever he wakes up hard and leaking instead, and though he'd rather be fucked than do the fucking, he wasn't going to stop now. Not when she had worked him to the verge of release. 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, oh... _oooh_!”

Amelia cried out in pleasure, her screams echoing in the room, muffling the slap of flesh against flesh, and he couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold back anymore either. The man threw his head back, and a loud groan escaped his lips as he spilled inside of her. 

“Hmm...that was amazing.” The woman said later, a sated smile spreading across her lips, lazily stretching her buzzing limbs, as she watched her husband pull out and lie down next to her, chest going up and down in deep, even breaths. “Jimmy...? She turned towards him, splaying a hand on his chest, the dampness of his shirt rubbing against her palm.

“Yeah?” And Jimmy was breathless...still trying to understand what had just happened.

“I was thinking... Claire will be eleven soon.” The woman sighed, resting her head against her husband's shoulder. “She's grown so big, so independent...”

“She..sure has.” He agreed...not really understanding where she was trying to get at with that line of throught.

“I want a baby.”

Jimmy froze.  
She...did she just say she wants to have another child?

“Ames, i don't think-”

“Claire would love a little brother!” Amelia grinned, lifting herself some so she could look into his eyes. “Or a little sister...can you imagine?”

He can, of course he can. He loves Claire, loves kids...he's just...not too open to the idea of having another baby with a woman he has never even loved in the first place. Whereas Claire had been an accident, a fortunate one, mind you, this new baby would be planned.

And Jimmy...doesn't want to plan anything.  
He doesn't want another kid.  
Not with Amelia, at least.

“Jimmy?”

“I don't think...having another baby right now would be wise, Ames.”

“Why not??”  
She knew why...she was no fool. All those late night outs, the lies...the way he limped when he came back home reeking of alcohol...  
She knew, of course she knew.

That's why she thought...that maybe, just maybe, a new baby would force him to stop, would prevent her husband from giving in to old habits and go back to the family man she and Claire need him to be. They say babies don't save marriages, but Amelia has seen it happen oftentimes....and that's why she firmly believes the popular saying contradicts itself.

“ _Jimmy_ , why not?” She insisted, hating his silence.

“Because i don't want to!” Jimmy finally snapped, sitting up. “We weren't supposed to get married if it wasn't for Claire. I don't love you, you don't love me...so why this? Whatever made you think having another child in this poor excuse of a marriage would be the next step?!” 

To say Amelia was shocked at her husband's outburst, would be an understatement. Jimmy's always so calm and patient...sweet, but his behavior right now? Not only it scared her, it made her angry. Even if he what he said was the truth, the legit thruth, she sure as hell didn't like hearing it. Didn't like his tone either.

“Keep it down, Claire's asleep!” She hissed, shoving the covers aside, sliding her legs off the bed so she could stand, strengthened by the adrenaline now. “Want her to hear how much of a lousy father and husband you are??”

“Don't you even dare...”Jimmy glared at his wife as he stood as well, pulling his boxers up. “I've always been a good father.”

“Who's _Nick_ then?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, returning the glare. “Did you really think i didn't hear you?”

Fuck.  
He's fucked.  
His marriage's fucked...then why isn't he more worried about it?

He did see red when she brought Nick into the middle of their argument, that's for sure.

“Should have never married you...” He sighed, shaking his head. “But i had to, didn't i? Because you and your family wanted to keep appearances...and so i said yes! I said yes because i was going to be a father, not because i cared about you.”

“We saved you, _i_ saved you from that horrible life you used to have. You should be thankful!” She shouted. Claire was probably awake by now since none of them seemed to care about how loud they were yelling at each other anymore.

“I liked my life! The only thing i regret is having fucked you at that damn party!”

“...are you saying you regret Claire?”

“What? No...fuck, don't you fucking distort my words, Amelia, don't you fucking dare...!”

“It's all i hear! You...you bastard!” Crying, Amelia reached for the bedside lamp and tossed it at him.

“Stop!” Good thing he dodged it just in time...though the crash sure was loud when it shattered against the wall. “Are you insane?!”

“I thought you were worth it, i thought our marriage was worth saving...but it isn't it! You hate me, you hate our daughter...so go. GO! Go and fuck all men you want for all i care!”

“Mommy...?” A freightened Claire stood by their bedroom door, trembling and sobbing silently. 

Amelia and Jimmy glanced the little girl's way and the woman cast her husband a dangerous look as she walked towards her. “See what you did??”

“I didn't d-”

“Daddy, why are you yelling?” The child sobbed, clinging to her mother's arms when Amelia knelt to put her arms around her daughter.

“It's okay, sweetie. Let's go back to bed, yes?” Amelia said, kissing the top of Claire's head, running her fingers through her long blonde locks, trying to soothe her. “It's still early.” Six fifteen, the clock marked.

Jimmy took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down, and ran a hand through his tousled hair, trying not to snap again.  
Because here she was, playing the goody-goody around their daughter, while he watches.

“Sorry we woke you, Claire bear.” He said, meeting his daughter's gaze over her mother's shoulder. “Mommy and daddy are fine, okay? Promise. We...won't yell again.”

“P-promise?”

And the look Claire gave him...now that broke his heart.

“Promise.”

Amelia stood and placed both hands on Claire's shoulders, leading her out of he room...and when she made sure the little girl wasn't within earshot anymore, she turned around and cast a last glance towards her husband.

“I want you out of this house.”

“What?! I pay for this...i have been paying for this fucking house for over a decade, Amelia..!”

“I want you out!”  
There goes their little façade.


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy was kneeling on the floor, naked but for the collar and leash upon him.

And he didn't look too happy.

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ldtytx)  


Nick had picked a fancy suite for them to scene this time and though Jimmy wanted to ask why the sudden change when they rode the cab towards the Hotel, he opted to remain silent. Because pets aren't supposed to ask questions, pets are meant to obey. And he didn't see the need to safeword either.

Jimmy craved for a good punishment, in the hopes it would make him forget about the shitty situation he finds himself in regarding his family...and he's positive Nick can help with that.

Even if he hadn't told the man what happened.

It was a really nice suite though, Jimmy thought, as he allowed his gaze to wander around, dismissing whatever Nick was doing at the small coffee table by the window. It was still early, too. A quiet, peaceful morning...and since Jimmy had been forced to leave the house a couple days ago and live at a cheap motel downtwon, he thought...why not give Nick a call? What does he have to lose?

Good thing Nick had been home.  
The nurse still works on the weekends at the club, but he had been keen on encouraging Jimmy to join him for a little...morning routine.

And really, that was just the push Jimmy needed.

 

“What's wrong, James? Collar's too tight on you?” The blond asked from the table, taking a bite of the sliced watermelon he picked up from the well decorated tray.

“No, sir.” It was...but Jimmy didn't really care.

“Good.” Humming, Nick took another cube of watermelon and put it in his mouth. “Had breakfast yet?”

“No, sir.”

“Come here then, let me feed you.”

Jimmy turned around and walked towards his master on all fours, wincing some because of the medium-sized plug inside him, knowing the other man loved seeing him like that. 

“Kneel.” Nick commanded and Jimmy obeyed. “So pretty.” A praise before he started spreading strawberry jam on a cookie. “Open up, James.”

Jimmy wasn't...that hungry to be honest. The fight he had with Amelia in front of their daughter still fresh in his memory, making him lose all appetite...though he still opened his mouth for his master.

“I didn't ask, because it wasn't the adequate moment...but i do want to know what happened, James.”He asked...and really, Jimmy should have expected that. He should know better.” What made you call me this lovely morning, hmm? Not that i'm complaining...can't wait to fuck that stretched little hole of yours...”

“It, uh...” Jimmy blushed, cock twitching with interest. “It's not of import. Sir.”

A slap, right across the face, had Jimmy stumbling backwards.  
“I decide what is of import or not, pet.” Nick spat, sounding rather angry, as he reached for another cube of watermelon. “ _I_ know what's best for you, not you. Pets don't think, their masters think for them, do i make myself clear??”

“...yes.”

“Yes, sir!” Another slap.

“Y-yes, sir.” Jimmy gasped, resisting the urge to lift a hand to rub at his sore cheeks.

“Tell me then.”

Sighing and fighting the tears, he bit on his lip and lowered his gaze, not wanting to get another slap because he dared looking his master in the eye or anything. “My...my wife, she, uh...”

The mention of Jimmy's wife sure piqued Nick's interest. “Yes, James?”

“She filed for divorce and...kicked me out of the house.”

He can't say he didn't see that coming even though he doesn't really know the extent of Jimmy's marriage issues; then again, Nick knew it would be a matter of time. He just knew. And it...pleased him, actually, knowing Jimmy would no longer be married.

“Where are you living, pet?”

“At a motel.”

Scrunching up his face in disgust, Nick chewed and swallowed the last cube of watermelon and bent to pick up the end of Jimmy's leash, tugging at it, forcing Jimmy to stumble his way until he landed between his parted legs.

“Motels are no place for pretty pets like you.” Really. Nick has seen his fair share of motels...and he sure doesn't have the best memories...”Now, listen well. After i'm done wrecking you, you'll go to that motel of yours and you'll pack your stuff, understood?”

“Why-”

“Understood?” Nick repeated.

“Uh...”Jimmy didn't want to safeword, he really didn't...but he needed to know what Nick was trying to say here. His heart was beating madly, threatening to jump out of his mouth, when he said “red.”

Which made Nick go into protective mode right away.  
Because this was the fist time his pretty little submissive was safewording...and he couldn't help but worry.

“Want me to remove the leash? The plug...is it hurting you?”  
Jimmy melted. Nick sure was...something else. 

“No, it's fine, i...i like them.”

“...very well. Is it because i told you to go grab your stuff from the motel then?”

Jimmy swallowed, nodding.

“Yeah, that...perhaps it's a bit rushed, but...it would be my great honor if you accepted moving in with me.”

The submissive narrowed his eyes, blinking them once, twice...not sure if he heard right. “You...you want me to...are you sure? I...we-”

“I'm sure.” And the smile on Nick's face had Jimmy's heart skipping a beat. “I've come to...care a great deal for you, James. I feel it's my job to protect you.”

“Your...job?”

“Yes.” The blond sighed, bringing both hands around Jimmy's face, thumbs softly caressing his slightly red cheeks. “It has been years since...since i felt this level of affection towards someone. I think you're it for me, James, i really do...”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4rp2m1)   


Was he?  
Did Nick mean he...

“I care for you too.” Said Jimmy, stating the obvious.

“I have been thinking a lot lately.” Nick continued, running his fingers through Jimmy's dark hair. “About...settling down. Pick a job from the two i have.”

“Oh?”

“I have thought about it much before i met you, James, no need to give me that look.” He smirked, petting his head in a loving way. “But now that i have, _indeed_ , met you...saying goodbye to the club seems the right thing to do.”

“Because of me?” Jimmy asked, still looking somewhat confused. Nick wasn't saying...what he think he's saying, was he??

“Believe it or not, i'm all for monogamous relationships.”

 _Relationship_.  
Holy crap.

“Now, i know it's probably too soon for you...you still need to dirvorce your wife and all, that's why i suggested you moved in with me. Until you get back on your feet.” There's just no way he'll allow Jimmy to stay at a motel ever again! “And if you decide to move out and purchase your own place, i will not try to stop you.”

“You...you'd do that for me? You'd wait?”  
No. Jimmy believes this a dream.  
Real life is Amelia tossing lamps and jars at him between yells and insults.

“I would.” A smile, a genuine one. “Because you're worth the wait, James...my beautiful little pet.”

Things were moving too fast, too soon, and though Jimmy was having trouble keeping up, he wasn't going to say no to Nick. He's not insane! He...likes, loves? _Loves_ the guy...and knowing he might feel the same way towards him, is more than enough for Jimmy to say yes.

Nick was willing to receive him at home.  
Willing to help him through this awful phase...and he was also willing to wait for him.

Jimmy is in Heaven, really.  
For everything to be perfect, he'd have to fight for the right to keep his daughter at least a few times during the week. Anything. As long as he doesn't lose contact with Claire.

It would kill him if he did.  
And he sincerely hopes Amelia won't be cruel to the point of shaming him on court later, thus denying him all rights to spend time with his little girl.

“Then...yes.” Jimmy smiled at Nick. “Thank you.”

“Don't thank me.” Nick mumbled, leaning to kiss his hair. “Now...you up to continue or...?”

Jimmy nodded frantically at that!  
“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Nick chuckled, loving his pet's eagerness. “My good little slut.” The blond pulled his zipper down and freed his cock, giving it a few, good strokes. “Hands behind your back, pet.”

Jimmy obeyed, eyeing Nick's hard shaft with hungry eyes.

“Love the way you gape at my cock...now suck it. Make sure you don't waste a drop...and if you break form and use your hands, i will cage your pretty cock and take turns fucking you with my cock and that huge dildo i saw you drooling at.” Of course Nick brought toys. Toys make everything a lot more fun! “Wonder if you could take both at the same time...”

Jimmy let out a soft moan as he leaned his head down and took his master's cock to the root inside his mouth.

“Fuck...” Nick placed a hand on Jimmy's head, keeping him buried in his cock until he started to choke. “Love choking on my big, fat cock, don't you, whore?”

Jimmy hummed, saliva streaming down the sides of his nicely stretched mouth, and the vibrations nearly had Nick shooting his load down his throat right there and then. “N-not yet...” Nick's voice faltered as he yanked Jimmy's head back, forcing his cock out of the other's mouth with an obscene wet pop, and he couldn't help but relish in the way his submissive's face looked like in that moment. Puffy red eyes, pink cheeks, drool streaming down his chin...fuck.

“...s-sir?”

“Love having you wrapped around my cock...let's make it last this time, shall we?”  
And before Jimmy could nod or anything, he was being shoved back into his master's cock.

  
-  


Didn't take long for Amelia and Jimmy's divorce to come out.  
Neither for the court audience in which they'd fight for the custody of Claire.

Of course Amelia won...though in the end, he won as well because he got to keep Claire for the entire weekend at least. A small victory right there.

He wasn't living with Nick at the time, having rented a decent flat in a building not far from his lover's, so that Amelia wouldn't use that as an excuse to tell the judge she'd never send her daughter to her ex husband and his boyfriend's house in the first place.

Jimmy wanted to live with Nick again, he really did...but until Amelia calms down and realizes Claire's just as happy with him as she is when she's with her, he'll just have to stay right where he is.

And the best part of it all?  
Nick had been very supportive. Had been his rock, his everything.

The nurse no longer worked at Purgatory...despite his former Boss' insistent calls, telling him he needed to go back, needed to take on that offer he presented to him all those months ago. Nick stopped answering his calls after a while. But not Anna's or his former partners. Because those were his friends now, good friends, and he'd never forgive himself if he were to lose all contact with them because of their obnoxious Boss.

Jimmy was happy.  
Claire was happy.  
And so was Nick.

Neither of the two can possibly know what the future holds, but they sure are excited about facing it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
